Blitzkrieg story
by Ezra Von Elric
Summary: After the world championship the Demolition Boys comes back to the only place they have left-the Abbey totally unaware that there was someone who would save them and in return they will pick up her pieces. (IanXfem!Kevin-let's give this couple a chance)
1. Chapter 1

**Blitzkrieg Story**

**(Notes: - First attempt on Beylade. I know it's old and stuff but I committed the sin of re-watching G-Revolution and well...I never knew Tala Ivanov was so...-fan girl drool-)**

Ok here's the deal...this story is gonna focus on the bond my OC (Rico) shares with the abbey boys, mainly through Rico's POV. The usual kind of thingy so no flames and please-PLEASE-leave reviews)

**CHAPTER 1-INTRODUCTION**

The Abbey where young talented boys are trained in the sport of beyblading...seriously I can't really remember what I, a 5-years old girl, was doing on a tramp leading to it, in fact I don't even remember how I got here. They say I was sold off to them but I never really knew. When I was bought in with other many boys the purple haired man-who I later learn as Boris Balkov-immediately took me away and threw me in the arms on a few men. They bartered around then I was roughly pushed in an empty room along with the other kids. I remember the door opening and hearing growling noises after that it was only blood, screams and tears. Four hungry wolves were released and they bite off the other kids, by some miracle I was able to survive by hanging on a bar. After what seemed like forever I was bought out and in another room. Again I was thrown in that horrid place.

From then my memory was fuzzed up-all I remember was captivated in the small room until they release me to the hungry animals. One day-2 years later-they caught me bribing one of the guards, of course I put up a fight. All my time fighting for freedom paid off and I was able to see the sun and feel the wind until I was pushed to the ground with a weight on top of me. Being around them I was able to pick up the language "The bitch ran off." "How could you be so careless?" "Quickly in the cell before boss-" "What's the commotion?!" "Shit!" "N-nothing sir!" "Out of my way!" I felt the weight off "How did she break out!" "S-sire! She tricked guard no. 85 and 26!" There was silence until I was brought to me feet and glared at the man "Just the look I wanted to see."Boris sneered "Take her to training compound L25M then to the catacombs. Let's see what she can give me." Pretty much after that it was all blood and gore, gun in hand, knife around waist but it was away from the abbey. Killing was a way of life...now that I think about it I guess I enjoyed it. All the hate and anger I had was forced on the innocent victims (not so innocent if I think back, most of them were on the way of the abbey-mafias, gangsters, FBI, CIA, any other agents trying to expose the abbey.) No it's not that I was so cool that I could single handed kill them. The higher-ups plan everything and the final blow was up to me. Those older assassins are highly suspicious but no one suspects a 7 years old-even if (s)he had a giant axe at hand. Top it all Bio-volt forced me as a guy (Don't want a 'girl' out of their clutch. Fucking sexist.)

It was one of those unusual free days that I found a chip among my arms. I had a picture of a majestic griffin with lightning on the background, I was no fool, and I knew what it was. It was a bit-best for god's sake! The ones those scientist and technicians are trying to make! That night I sneaked in the abbey grounds and stole one of the spinning tops with its launcher. I took it away but-hey security serves a purpose-before I knew it I was surrounded by the guards. Imitating the bladders I pulled the rip-cord as hard as I could. The blade came swirling, leaving tall iron pillars in its wake. That was the first time I saw the Demolition Boys, all of them came forward and pulled their respective rip-cords. Easy to say my blade was thrown to my feet within minutes-theirs was none the better. I quickly slipped in the bit-chip before I was dragged away to the torture chamber. That 'punishment' is better left unsaid...That was how my life had been till I was 15 years old.

My last year had a lot of disturbances, especially the world tournament. During that time I was among the guards to provide an escape route for Boris and Voltaire -if they somehow lost-of course I never did. However Boris did escape when they lost and I don't know about Voltaire but that isn't the point. The point was that within such a short time everything was rounded up, guards arrested, the scientist arrested, the children freed and the experiments under the government's supervision. After Tala lost to Tyson-I guess was the guy's name-I found myself in front of the Abbey to welcome the bladders.

"Took you long enough."I said and went in the modified Abbey "Where's the rest?" The captain asked as I stopped in front of a corridor with four doors, wordlessly indicating their rooms. I replied "The rest are under the government's care."

"And you're here because?"

"This is my house."


	2. Chapter 2

I can't believe I have a review! Thank you! Thank you!-bows repeatedly-Anyway, here's the second one.

Oh, and review!

**CHAPTER 2**

It was weird, the life I'm living I mean. On top of the mountains, in an old missionary house, with four (considered) psychopaths, it was no longer under strict and cruel eyes. I mind my own business and they mind theirs, the big guy (Spencer or something like that) would usually manage the everyday meals. After a silent breakfast-I stayed at the far corner of the long table trying to be as invisible as possible-I made my way in the abbey's information house. It's true that the government has all that is about the Abbey but Bio-volt usually has a copy so I entertain myself with the documents and wouldn't merge out until it was dinner, I usually carry my lunch with me. In the house it was not like I didn't notice their watchful eyes on every movement I made, I don't blame them I would watch out for myself too if I was living with an assassin under the same roof. Also it was not like I don't notice how they behave; all of them are trying to live a free life in their own way. Even an idiot can say their captain Tala Ivanov was dealing with the worst.

"Tala you're not eating much."On the breakfast table I heard Spencer scold their captain-not that I care. The captain replied with a grunt "Tal?"It's crazy how normal they were when they think I wasn't around "What's wrong?" "Nothing's wrong with me."Tala snapped at him "I'm fine."He got up and left the table closely followed by Bryan then Ian. I doesn't need a genius to point out that Spencer realise that the group was falling apart. Standing up I approached the sink, after I did the dish I threw a glance at the blond. "Petrov?"I know I scared him shitless by appearing so concerned "You know your captain's sick right?" Spencer gave me a look which causes me to explain "The backdrop of the Bio-volt drugs is affecting him. Any normal person would've drop dead by now."

After dinner I retreated to my room with my laptop in hand. I don't usually sleep at night, I guess the owl training isn't gonna leave me any time soon. It was one of those nights when I get the unnecessary thirst for coffee-caffeine I should say. But as luck would have it there was nothing in the kitchen except for water-note to self: shopping tomorrow.

On my way upstairs I pass the captain's room from where I caught a foreign smell. That caught my attention; I am normally a very curious person so I knocked on the door. Getting no answer I pushed the door to the dark room open. On the bed stiff as stone was the captain himself "Ivanov?"I approached the bed "Ivanov."Getting no reply I put my hand on his forehead to feel it burning "Shit Ivanov."I quickly pulled over his blanket "What's your damage?"Even while doing that I could feel his blue eyes staring at me. Out of no-where he started coughing "Here."I passed the small towel to him and he coughed on that. I waited for him to finish coughing but it went on longer than expected. I put one knee on his bed and rubbed circles on his back, after a while the coughing subdued and I hand him over the glass of water which was meant for me. While he drank it I studied his face which was paler and there were dark circles underneath his eyes.

Even after that Tala had a restless night, I-since I was so _generous_ -helped him through the stomach-muscle cramp, head ace, sore throat and a lot of other things. It was only in the morning that he fall asleep, I tiredly rubbed my eyes and stood up. I took up the sponge and bowl of water and-after disposing it off in the bathroom-I went downstairs.

It was a bit early there was no sign of the sun so obviously downstairs was still and silent, my footsteps were the only thing making a soft thumping sound. I dialled the 24/7 dinner nearby-I never cook–and after ordering breakfast for five I went back upstairs to check on the guy. Shortly the breakfast arrived and I took it in the kitchen where three pair of eyes was on me. "Breakfast."I simply said, Spencer nodded in acknowledgement and set out the plates. I took out a separate bowl and poured in the tomato soup "Is captain ok?" "He'll be."I answered Ian then went upstairs.

He was as I left him, snuggled beneath the thick blanket. I put his breakfast on the table and inspected his face. Tala was no longer sickly pale-some colour had returned to his face, his red hair were stuck on his face, now that I notice he was sweating maybe he was well enough to produce his own heat. I took off the first blanket and fold it over to his feet. I exit his room and had my breakfast among the many curious eyes. "I'm gonna run a few errands."I announce as I stood up "Anything you want?" "No."Came the reply "But" I look at Spencer "Bryan would like to accompany you." I saw the sadist glare at the blond who was unaffected by it. I got up and made my way to the door "You coming?"

Out in the market Bryan quietly followed me carrying our purchase as I look around. "Hey!" We paid no heed to the calls until a guy forcibly stood in front of us. "You."He stated looking at Bryan "Aren't you that psychopath from that Demolition Boys?"I watch closely as the guy's eyes studied Bryan, after a while he announced "It's him guys!" to a few people behind us "It's the 'sadist' Bryan Kuznetsov!" Everyone around look at us, the media never put the Demolition Bys in a good light. The guy next to me was trying hard not to lash out at the annoying human "I actually made the falcon made." He mocked "What are you gonna do? Launch your spinning top at me?" "Kuz-" "Don't you dare try to step in loser!"That does it-WHEM!-I sent the guy colliding with the trash cans a few distance away "Dimitri!"The street guy's lover ran towards him as his gang approached. "Kuznetsov."I surprise the guy by collecting the bag from his arms "Don't hold back." I watch with amusement as Bryan trashed off the guys. After a good trashing Bryan walked over to me with a gigantic grin. "Feel good?"I asked handing over his share "I've never felt better."He grinned; the cops don't try to stop us-reasons; it wasn't our fault and the tugs were small time law breaker.

Later in the house Spencer and Ian put away the things as I stopped the falcon before he went in his room "Kuznetsov!" He turns to me "Here."I handed over a first aid kit "I don't need it."He mumbled "Yeah that's why you tore off your bed sheet and used it as a bandage."I pointed at his poorly wrapped fist then thrust the first aid kit in his hands and walked away.

-Next day-

It was afternoon, the sun was high but the snows showed no sign of melting. I look around the front yard through the high glass windows then went over to a couch and sat on it. Minutes later Ian came jumping down the stairs and when he saw me, came and sat next to me and lazily looked around.

Minutes of silence went by till I got annoyed "Can't you sit still?" "But I'm bored!"The small guy threw his hands and fall back on his chair "Help Petrov." "He doesn't want me around him!"I could seriously go without the whining. We went back to the silence. "Follow me."I said after a while "Where to?"I didn't reply as I made my way out.

"This is it."I pushed a door in the attic open "What?"Ian looks in "There's nothing in here." "True."I nodded as we went in and I closed the door "There's only cobweb and dust." "You got that right."I nodded as I leaned against the wall and let the imp explore "Wait! What are these?" He quickly pulled down one white cloth as a result the dust on the cloth came raining down causing Ian to start sneezing. After the sneezing was over "Bless you."I said to earn a watery glare from the boy. "Look at that."I whistled stopping in front of the object underneath the cloth "I wonder what it is." Ian followed my graze and stared in surprise at the 60-inch flat plasma TV "A TELEVISION?!"He exclaimed and rushed in front of the black screen "How'd it get here?!" "The wonder of lazy Bio-volt works, eh?"I pulled a white sheet away from the couch underneath it and sat on it. "Where's the switch?"Ian was now running around the room "Hey imp!"He turned towards me as I raised the remote and the cable wire "Oh you have it!"Ian sounded relieved but stopped "You will give it right?" "Course, what would I be doing with a remote and a cable?"I asked "But-...you have to earn it Papov." "What's the price?"Ian folded his arms "You see this room."I gestured around "Clean it." -Minutes went by- "I have to-have to?"Leaving the imp alone I walked out.

I had already reached the foot of the stairs when a voice rang through "I HAVE TO-**WHAT?!**" I chuckled lightly to myself "What did you do?"I turn to face Spencer "Papov will be a busy imp."I replied folding my arms as the older guy inspected me "If you don't mind Rico."He spoke "where'd you get money from?"

"The government allowed me a share of allowance from the Abbey's account."  
"That isn't gonna last long, is it?"  
"No...don't worry yourself over it Petrov. I have a fall back."I passed him and had gone a few steps when he spoke again "Fall back?" I grinned "_Many _fall backs." No way in hell am I telling them anything else.


	3. Chapter 3

Dedicated to tentenxneji4ever. I better dedicate the entire story to you!-and millions of thanks! Your reviews kept me updating this story!

**CHAPTER 3**

Next morning I was typing on my laptop when- BANGS! "YOU TWERT!" "AH! SPENCER!" **"BRYAN! IAN! STOP IT! NOW!" **CRASH! ...silence... I rubbed my temple and got up. Towards the door of the attic room I meet Tala who had also came out to inspect the noise. I open the door to meet a rather...awkward scene.

Spencer was sitting on a purple faced Bryan-completely unaware of the boy he used as a couch or the fact that Ian was hanging on the ceiling by his straps. "What's going on?"Tala entered first then I followed "Captain! Rico!"Ian exclaimed "I swear it's not my fault! I swear on Wyborg! I didn't trip Bryan! And I didn't break the old swingy-thingy-clock! Please let me down!" He was ignored as I inspected the cleaned room.

There was no sign of cobweb, I could say the same for the dust but the grandfather clock needs clean up. "Spencer get off him."I heard Tala and was later followed by a deep intake of breath-no doubt Bryan. "Why in fuck's name were you all cleaning the room?" "Rico!"Now I feel all eyes on me "What did he say?" Wait 'he'? Oh yeah...disguise. It was a habit of mine to still wear my short brown hair in spikes, bind my breast and cross-dress.

"He said he'll give me the remote and cable!"Ian pointed at me-wait! When did he got down? "What happened to this?"I lightly kick the fallen clock "It fall! Not my fault!"Ian defended himself "Ask Spencer!" "Ian you tripped on the wire which was around the clock."Spencer calmly explained "And it also tripped Bryan." "Got that right."Bryan said breathlessly "Rico."I turn to the captain "Don't hand it over." "WHAT?!"Ian and Bryan yelled "You all have enough vacation."Tala look at them all "Starting in an hour, back to training!" I moved out of the room rather quickly to spare myself a headache from the whining.

Dinner came rather early and like every other day we all sit around the long dining table. It was all peace and quiet until knock-knock. We all stopped mid-way and stared at each other; we rarely get anyone at the door step unless it was the delivery guy. 'Knock-knock' "Did you order something?"Thank you Spencer I really enjoy being stared at "No."I return to my dinner 'Knock-BANG!' We all rushed to the door to find a huge portion destroyed "Well then."From the door a figure emerged in a thick black fur-lined over-coat "Where's that Bio-volt kid?"

All the boys stood still-ready for a strike "What do you want?"I went in front "Who are you?"He asked "Rico."I casually replied "It's like they say."All too soon I was in an arm lock "What the-" "They say you look a lot like a boy."The man came in front of me "But they say you're a girl."I glared at him "Is that REAL?!"At once I felt my shirt rip, I watch as the cloth pieces fall to the ground and the Demolition Boys staring wide-eyed. "It is!"The hoodie was thrown off revealing a scared face-an obvious perverted gleam in his eyes as he stared at my bandaged chest "You are a girl-OOF!" I had kicked him with my feet then threw the guy behind me over (Bio-volt training not to be underestimated). As bullets rained at me I ran for the white couch and jumped over it while turning it around.

"Who the fuck are they?!"Bryan yelled as the boys came behind the couch. "Customers."I replied while I threw the cushions at them "Bullet proof."I quickly explained then put the waist gun hoister around where it should be and proceed to grab an M1918 Browning Automatic Rifle from the well stocked weapon-case-cum-couch. I look at ceiling, on spotting the weak suspension and the heavy boulder I pointed the muzzle at that and pulled the trigger. I hit the target which resulted in the heavy ceiling falling on the panicking intruders. During that time I pulled out a M79 grenade launcher and blast off the wall behind us just as the ceiling hit the floor. Wasting no time, I stood over the couch and shot at the intruders with the automatic rifle as the boys ran away.

After a while I stopped and look ahead free of any emotion as the dust started to settle. I threw the magazines/bullets and the arms away and picked up two wicked-looking sharp black axes and walked in front. I had not gone far when I saw the missile launcher "Say good bye BITCH!"The perverted guy was still alive-why am I surprise? I stared at the end of the launcher and studied the wielder's action. 'There.' I side step as the missile passed me "She DODGE IT?!"No time to be surprise shit! I jumped at him and swing my axe grazing his arm and cut off his guard's throat that came in between. 'Oh well...'I rushed in front and cut off any intruder's throat while my emotionless graze stayed on the retreating guy. Outside the snow storm hit my bare skin but I paid no heed to it all the while marching forward. "S-stay away."My hands were dripping with blood as I dragged my bloodied axes towards the group of men whit semi-automatic rifle. "Do something!"My victim yelled at his guards who snapped out of their path and rushed to me all the while pulling their trigger.

I ran around missing out the bullets and cut down my advisories. I caught one and used him as a shield and ran towards the leader, "I'm outta here!"He got on a black SUV "Russian Mafia my ass!"I heard him swore before the SUV roared to life. Quickly throwing the left axe to an approaching dumass, I cut off another's throat with my right one then flung the right one to the SUV and got it pass through the glass then pulled a wire attached to the axe taking it back from the out of control machine. Then I swiped out the 9mm and shoot at the vehicle.

After my last bullet I watch as the vehicle go up in flames. Noting that I had eliminated the threats I rolled my eyes at myself to notice I was covered in blood, my axes looked like they were dip in blood...now that I noticed my gel were removed by my sweat and the falling snow resulting in it falling on my face and stick to my neck. "Rico?"I turned one lazy eye at Ian's figure and the rest behind him-no doubt uncomfortable with the headless bodies scattered around. I advanced towards them-stepping on a corpse on the way. Suddenly I became very aware of the snow storm and that I was wearing only the bandage around my chest and track pants "Ri-RICO!"At that moment I turn around to the exploded vehicle and the object spinning towards me. All a sudden I was thrown back with a force on me causing me to lose my balance and fall down the cliff. "CAPTAIN! RICO!"

There goes another chapter-hope I made someone's day better


	4. Chapter 4

-2 chapters in a day, wow that's some record! Enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

After a series of falling I caught hold of a dried root sticking out and caught Tala's hand on the other. "You ok?"I turn away from the blue eyes and look at the ground and saw a shelter a bit deeper into the woods. I slowly let go off the root and allowed us to gently slide down until we touch the ground. On the ground I let go of Tala's hand and got up and look into the wood. "Here."I turn to the captain who held out his over coat "Thank you."I slipped it in and advanced into the woods.

The shelter turned out to be an inn; feeling Tala's eyes on me "Come on."I walked in front and opened the door. As I expected it was a bar "Hey!"I turned to the guard "No underage-AH!" I pointed my gun at him "A room for two please."I walked over to the counter towards the shaking blond lady all the while guns out and Tala behind me. "The top room s-sir."She pushed the keys towards me which Tala took it then we made our way up. On the foot of the stairs I put in my gun and opened the end of the handle "Rico?" "Wait."I replied and pulled out the folded note and placed it on the bar table so that the guard could read it. After a while the man looks back at me and nodded.

Later we were in the room with two bed, "What was that?"Tala shut the door and leaned on it "Mercenary code."I replied "You're not telling me all."Tala grumbled and went to his bed and sat on it. "I'm taking a bath."With that I went to the bathroom and shut the door behind me.

Much later I emerged out feeling fresh and new. "You're not really a girl are you?"I heard his voice "How can you be one? The abbey was all boys; girls never came in the abbey." "True."I replied slipping on my bed "Bottom line I was never in the abbey."I pulled up the blanket. Hours later I could still feel his eyes on me "You want proof don't you?"I turn around to meet a pair of gleaming blue eyes. "I never said that."Tala frowned at me "Girls are never allowed in or near the abbey. That's my theory and I'm sticking to it."

Normal P.O.V.

Rico sighed, she knew that the captain was stubborn and wouldn't believe her so she did the only thing possible. 'How can he be a girl?'Tala shut his eyes 'That's entirely impossible, Boris and Voltaire were two of the biggest sexist on earth. They damaged Rico's head till he thinks he's a girl-' "Tala?" "Hm."The boy turned around just in time when Rico pulled open the coat around 'him' "GOD! RICO!"Tala immediately covered his eyes. Rico was just there-opening his coat-revealing FEMALE BREAST-RIGHT AT HIS FACE! And damn his hormones! "Go back to bed!"Tala threw over the covers and snuggled under the blanket, trying in vain to forget about a pair of well shaped breast.

Rico watched as Tala became a lump on the bed and turned around-it didn't matter if she was topless, she had been forced to be topless a lot of times.

Just as she had turned around Tala emerged from the blanket to look at her slowly retreating back. Tala admits Rico is a beautiful girl; her pale skin for one and her dark mane only brightens it out. The scars on her back did nothing to dim her feature; it only highlighted her sadistic joy. After a few minutes and making sure that she was asleep, Tala went over to her and studied her long eyelash and the silvery gray eyes behind the closed eyelids. 'Rico really is a she.' Tala thought not like the evidence before was not enough-no, it was more than enough, he prefer not to remember it. His eyes travel to his-her uneven chest. After a few inspection Tala went back to his bed.

Rico P.O.V.

The following morning I was with the guard bartering with the last night's stay when Tala approached "What's wrong?"We stared at the boy then at each other "He's my Dominus."I told the guard who had a disgusted look on his face "Classified."I replied and stick out my hand "Agreed?" The guard studied us then "Agreed."We shook hands then I threw my modified arms at him and he moved out of the way after catching it "Follow me." "What's going on Rico?" Tala asked following me "And 'Dominus'? Where did that come from?" "Can this wait?"I glared at him, I know Tala hated being kept at the dark but he was seriously pissing me off-big time!

Later we were in a hidden tramp which was taking us up the mountain. "Now? Can you tell what you mean by the Mercenary code?"I turn to the annoyed wolf "I used to work for the 'Brotherhood-court'."I explained shutting my eyes "And the inn before is owned by the brotherhood-court. A Mercenary code that anyone related to the court can use their property free of charge."I opened one eye at the captain opposite to me "Of course, you were there and the collector-guard was suspicious of you. So I put in that you're my Dominus."After a silence he spoke "You're cybernetic aren't you?" "You're the only one."I replied "That strength isn't natural."Tala inspected me "Nor is dodging a missile at a close range." "I have Moonster."I pulled out my bit-chip which was around my neck "He acts as my sixth sense, he lends me his power. You can say I'm merged with my bit-beast."I put moonster back and stared at him "You're really a girl."He stated after a while "Who else knows?"

"Boris Balkov and my late punishers."

" 'Late' punishers?"

I raised a brow at him, getting the answer Tala turned away from me. The rest of the journey was silent. Soon the tramp came to halt and we got out. "Where to from here?"The guard asked me "Home."I replied then moved to the open door "Come on Ivanov."

Once we reached the top, we meet a lot of people moving bodies and another group conversation with each other. "Captain!"We turn to the direction to find the rest of the D-Boys coming up to us followed by a few guys in black suite.

I became alert as they became closer- heck! They were from the Interpol-not to mention that The Executioner was large with them. "Rico?" I looked at the one with a black over coat "Italian male name, brown hair, silvery grey eyes, 5'5 and a scar on far left cheek."He took out a card "Vladimir Eric, my men will drop you off at the abbey base after a little while."I accepted the Russian Interpol card knowing that there was no escape for me "I'll check on you later next week. Till then, it'll be in our best interest if you'd not ring the Brotherhood-Court."Just as he turned away I dropped my hand along with the card and step on it all the while glaring at him. All a sudden I felt something warm put on my shoulders, I swiftly turned around only to meet blue eyes "You'll catch cold."Spencer said "Thanks."I nodded at him and followed him in the back of a van where the rest of the boys sat.

It was all silent in the van as I cup my hand around the paper cup containing hot coca. "Alright spill!"I turn up at Bryan "You're a girl! You're the infamous The Executioner! Not only of Russia but French, Interpol of two countries are hot on your heels! You have a damn bounty on your head! Just what's next?!" All eyes fall on me "Bryan..."I took his name and pointed at his lower half "You wet your pants."

At that Bryan look down at his pants which had a huge stain, at once the occupants started laughing "S-shut up! Its coca stain!" "HAHAHAHA!"Ian laughed out louder "TWERT!"Bryan launched himself at Ian who let out a startled scream and ran out of the van. "Come back here you IMP!"Bryan flashed out of the van closely followed by Spencer **"STOP!"**

I jumped out of the van and stood behind one of the door as I watch the three run after each other in the thick snow. It was hilarious, Ian was actually jumping through the snow, Bryan was lifting his legs as high as he could and Spencer was slipping on every move-not much running if you asked me. "Break it up!"From the van Tala approached them "I said-" THWAK! There was a huge snow on Tala's face "That is IT!"Now their captain had joined the hopping-team. I couldn't help it I burst out laughing and fall to the ground.

* * *

English exam on monday, wish me luck in the reviews! Also there's a surprise couple in the future.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5 For the following week it all went normally, Spencer cooks, Ian searches for trouble-often resulting in a cat-dog chase with Bryan and Tala went around trying to get them to train (I said try since there wasn't a proper training ground). I on the other hand got myself busy with paper works-handing over the abbey allowance to Spencer (I am NOT handing it over to Tala-his 'I'm team captain' argument is totally off valid) and finalising my torn house's hand over and weapon surrendering. One such morning was with me and Tala on the breakfast table-me signing some documents and Tala with his precious morning paper. "You know." Spencer said "It's your turn to wake Bryan, Tala."Tala immediately look up from his paper, Tala is usually a calm person but the thought of waking Bryan could even send Mahatma Gandhi or Mother Theresa swearing to oblivion. "It's my TURN?"Tala slaps down the paper "MY turn? I'm team cap-" "Argument off valid!"Spencer and I chorus, if there was one thing I hated, it was Tala abusing his power. I usually shut him up with the 'argument-off-valid' speed breaker but guess Spencer picked it up. The captain glared at us then got up and made his way towards the sleeping quarters. Even if I'm a girl they turn a blind eye to it, meaning Ian enjoys his pranks on me, Bryan usually challenges me, Spencer included me in the daily snow shoving off routine and Tala always bosses around me. Soon a string of colourful words reached our ears causing me to sigh and rubbed my temple; they really need to go back to the abbey for a few more years. All a sudden Ian came skipping in "Morning!"He said cheerfully, now let me tell you one thing-the Demolition Boys are a walking dead in the morning until their usual coffee (which I always prepares) and now a cheerful Ian in the morning always screams ALERT. "What?"The snake blader asked "What did you do?"Spencer asked. Ian giggled and reached for an apple "IAN!"Came a murderous yell, "Geez what got in his ass."Bryan casually entered the kitchen "Where did you come from?"I asked "From the couch."The lilac haired male said accepting his cup of coffee. Spencer and I shared a look as footsteps came stomping towards the kitchen "IAN PAPOV!" Lo and behold on the doorway stood the captain, colour paint all over him making him look like a runaway clown not to mention his hair. Ah! His hair, the trade mark red devil horns were dyed bubble gum pink with glitters stuck in it. Ian was the one to start laughing "PAPOV!"Tala launched at the boy, using his small statue Ian quickly ran out of the devil's grabs and out of the kitchen with said devil hot on his heels. After a while "Should we check the crime scene?"Spencer asked and the three of us look at each other. Bryan is usually on alert and a bit...paranoid. He has his rooms filled with all kinds of traps; he even has a gotcha gun with him in his sleep, he expects an assassin to jump out of nowhere and try to kill him anytime and anywhere (I mean he even has traps in his bathroom! Ian filled me in the details). Opening the door to Bryan's room we were welcomed with the sight of a beautiful mess...a clean beautiful mess. "When are you gonna clean it?"Spencer grumbled and stepped on a small open gap towards the inside of the garbage dump. "My room-my territory." "Argument off valid."The blond told the falcon who folded his arms "Rico rubbed off on you."I heard Bryan. I can't really pin point what was what in the room but sure as hell I could say which were the traps and I say there were a hell lot of mouse traps. Once we were close to the lump on the bed I saw the 'LOOSER' written in bold neon colour and a box which ridiculously looks like jack-in-the-box. Hmm...Ian puts the pink hair dye and the glitter in the box which automatically opens when someone pulls away the blanket and the unfortunate victim was Tala-wait! Ian knows that it was Tala's turn today. "Ian did a number today."I said as we all made our way out of the dump "Yeah."Spencer nodded but then grinned "But Tala's hairdo was priceless." "Damn! I need a camera right now."Bryan comment and laughed out followed by Spencer, I allowed an amused smile and hold my laugh. After everything calmed down the house looked like it has been uprooted and forced on its roof. Ian had a very pretty bruise on the middle of his forehead and Tala finally had his dye removed. At that moment there was a few knock on the door. Without a word I went and opened it to meet a familiar face "Vladimir Eric."I greeted "Rico."The agent tips his hat at me "I presume I'm at the right timing." "Who's it?"I turn back to meet Tala on the base of the stairs "The Interpol agent."I replied and turn back to the man who moved aside "Shall we?" "When can I expect her back?"Tala's voice rang "As long as a week or maybe by dinner Mr. Ivanov."Eric said as I followed him to the row of three black vehicles, a car in between two SUVs. Before I reached them I slightly turned around and expected to find the door closed but to my surprise the four boys were there, looking closely at me. "Friends."I heard Vladimir "You may be an assassin but you have emotion that's why you can have friends. Wave at them for maybe the last ti-"I shove pass him and entered the car "I expect myself to be released by-maybe-tomorrow. So save your breath."I smiled at him "It may be a couple of your last ones." The man got in next to me "It'll sure be not my last few."The man shut the door then the engine roared to life "You can't threaten me Executioner, I don't have any weakness." "Sure you don't."I turn to him "Your reputation is not your weakness nor is the trust and respect you earned."The man looked surprised but remained calm "I get it why a lot of people fear you, your great at destroying them and driving them insane."I smiled more at him "I'm gonna enjoy your company Mr. Vladimir sir."The man quietly swallowed and turned away from me 'Interpol.' I smirked to myself 'Here I come.' 


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

As I predicted I was freed by the next day. I made sure Vladimir collapsed on the chair opposite to me while interrogation. Only after the higher ups came, as per my request, I nicely told them everything. Apparently they strike a deal with me-if I helped them in some _confidential _works they might free me or take off the life sentence.

Currently I'm standing in front of the base with packed dinner in my hands. I raised my hand to knock, getting no reply I knocked more. By the third time the door swing open and I came face to face with the captain "Rico?" "No it's fairy god mother."My eyebrow twitches "Of course it's me you pathetic snowman!" "You're Rico alright."He moved aside "Took you long enough."I raised a brow at the déjà-vu but followed him in the house.

"Training?"I asked observing the quite house before an answer three heads stick in the door way "Rico!"Ian was the first to greet me "Hey Ian."It was weird to say their name "Spencer, Bryan." "I thought they killed you."Bryan grumbled "Nah..."I said arranging the dinner in the bowls and plate "They still need me alive for some reason or the other."After I got the last one out I sat down "Dinner?" "Now isn't this déjà-vu."Spencer commented at which I and Tala shared a look-we felt the same thing not long ago.

After the dinner I announced "The Interpol wants to haul me in a military facility for god-knows-how-long without any connection." "That sucks."Bryan comment. I stood up and did my share in the sink "How long did they say?"Tala was next "Who knows."I turn on the tap and scrub the plate "Maybe until the restriction are lifted from me." "When are you leaving?"Spencer asked "In a month."I replied drying off the plate "A month?!" Ian exclaimed "That's way too long." "They have to prepare Ian."I put away the plate "That important?" "More than you can imagine my captain."I grinned at the glaring_ no-one-is-important-then-me_ Tala while the others shared looks and a chuckle.

It was late into the night that I finally prepare to hit the bed no matter how I can't fall asleep. I throw up the cover and watch as it slowly fall on the bed "What do you want Tala?" The door opened and I turn around to see the captain on the door way "You don't have to sleep if you don't want to." "What else can I do?"I asked sitting on the bed "Company me outside."I look at the boy's retreating back then I followed him.

The outside air cools any heat on my face as I tried to wrap the muffler around my face "You don't need a muffler."Tala said "Old habit dies hard."I replied and prefer to hang it around my neck "We're here because?" "I can sense your lie Rico."I joined Tala on the low wooden fencing looking at what was left of the abbey "Why are you going to the military base?" "I told you."I sighed "They want to monitor my movement and turn me back to being a normal teenager." "You? Normal?"I felt Tala raise a brow at me indicating my mass murder in front of them "You'll never be normal." "Very inspiring."I sulk in my seat.

Minutes of silence passed, until "Here."I caught the object and looked at it "A beyblade?"I look back at him as he fixed his beyblade "Why is it for?" "Beyblading can release your inner turmoil."The guy explained "I can sense your turmoil Rico."Then he jumped off and took his stance "Let's beybattle." I stared at the metal object then at him "No, I prefer to take out my turmoil on my victims, bare knuckle."I replied "It gives me a satisfaction, seeing the blood I mean." "Who says you can't bleed in beybatteling?"Tala smirked at it "It's your blood."I plainly replied "I'm worried I'll destroy that pretty face of yours."The smirk widens "Who says it'll be mine Rico?" "I say."I replied then got off the fence to face him "But it'll be nice to try it out."I caught the launcher then attached Moonster "Before hand."I took my stance "I have little to no idea of what kind of power Moonster wields." "Surprise me."Tala said "3-2-1!" "LET IT RIP!" I pulled the rip-cord as hard as I could.

Well wad-ya-know, snow man was right. On ever contact the metals made I felt more free and alive-more than while killing people and seeing blood. "It's nice."I comment "Very nice." "That's what it feels to be free and alive." 'huh?'I look at Tala "Seeing blood and watching people fall isn't the only thing that makes people feel alive."He continued "It's letting your soul free and not having a care about your surroundings that makes you alive." 'Souls free?'I stare at the beyblades "You can let your guards down and just let go." I narrowed my eyes at the boy as he coldly shut his eyes as Wolborg glow a light blue "You know."I said quietly but by Tala's reaction I can say he heard me "I can't do it" "Is it that hard?"He asked "Harder than you think."I replied looking at Moonster dodging all the attacks "You aren't use to letting your guard down are you?"I raised a brow at him "But you soon will."At that moment Wolborg sprang out "Attack Wolborg!" "Moonster counterattack!"I let out a yell as Moonster glen a dark violet and head-first collided with Wolborg creating a blast. As the smoke cleared off I caught sight of two tops spinning-Moonster was wobbly, I sighed out in relief "That was close." "Didn't that feel good?"I faced the red-head who was smirking at me "I feel...better."I admitted no way in hell will I admit I enjoyed it "I know you enjoyed it."Ah! Damn. "Yeah I enjoyed it."I smiled at him "Let's go Moonster!"Moonster balanced himself and chased Wolborg farther away and we ran after the beyblades ignoring the first sign of a coming snow storm.

Sooner than ever the month came to an end "You're finally leaving!"Ian threw up his hands "Enjoy it while you can Ian."I ruffled his head "I'll be back before you know it." "Make sure you die."That was Bryan, I replied "Relax Bry who knows, by our next sparring I might kill you first." "What did you just call me?!"The falcon was pushed to the side by Spencer "You'll be more responsible when you came back right?" "Don't know."I picked up my bag and walked out "Are you sure you finalised the entire abbey's paper in _my _name?"I rolled my eyes at Tala and caught the others doing the same thing "No I finalised it all in Spencer's name." They all raised their brown at me. Smirking I walked towards the bus but half way I turn back "Actually it's in Ian's name!" "WHAT?!"They all screamed while Ian was doing a victory dance "Why?!"The desperate wolf yelled at me "Simple!"I turn back at the bus "I LIKE IAN MORE THAN YOU GUYS!"


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

-2 years later-

For the past two years I have been running to-and-for Europe and the entire Russia. According to our deal I was to eliminate the four pirate mafias-no easy thing, I got hauled in the hospital to last me a life time, if it wasn't for Moonster's power I'd still be in the ICU. I spend only 6 months in the military where they threw the hardest at me, from then I have be re-locating again and again by the Interpol whenever they got a lead. In the end I got immunity in the two countries where I was at large plus they dropped all the charges against me. Currently I was on a private flight bound to Japan. On my hunt I had-unconsciously-saved one of the Italian politician's kid, out of kindness the politician had ordered his private jet to drop me off at Japan. Now before I could start my life afresh there was one thing the Interpol wanted me to do and that was capturing Boris Balkov.

Soon the plane touched the ground in Tokyo's international airport. To my surprise the roads were blocked as there seemed to be some accident which destroyed a huge portion of a city. On the news report I came to know that it all occurred from the stadium where the beyblade finals were going on. "Sir."I heard one of the guards "It seemed that no vehicles would be allowed to enter the city." "Hm..."I look around "I'll take my leave then." The guard nodded and passed me my bag "Have a safe trip miss."He mumbled the last part as I nodded at him and walked towards the terminal. From the rental stand I rented a Honda bike and drove off towards the stadium.

I never knew that my military ID card would be so useful; it helped me pass all the security check points. Later I arrived in the torn area and climbed up the rumbles, in the two years I let my hair grow out which I usually have it in a waist length braid. Right now I had a full sleeved black jacket with the zipper up collar covering half my face and the hoodie over my head so it was kinda hard to guess my gender. Actually I had not planned to run into Tala, I heard he was in a coma from his battle but there he was in all his bandage glory surrounded by the international bladers. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw a purple head trying to slip pass the people. I immediately ran after him and within moments had thrown him to the ground and pointed a gun at his forehead. "W-who are you?"The man asked as I raised brow "Rico!"I shifted my attention to an approaching group of men who were in black suite "Mr. Vladimir."I greeted and pulled away the gun as Boris was held up and taken away, seems like the Russian Interpol informed the Japanese about my mission. "You're finally free _miss_."Vladimir handed over a few files as he watches Boris being put in the police car "Thanks."I smiled at him and accepted my papers "You're friend's looking at you." "Hm?"I followed his graze and look up to find a pair of icy blue eyes on me.

I lifted my arm and waved at him, Tala's the only one who knows that I have a prisoner no. inked on my wrist. He seemed to catch that sign "Took you long enough, right Rico?" I grinned and look at Vladimir who nodded. At once I ran up the rumbles and in moments was walking towards the captain "You look worst than shit snowman."I whistled "You're back after 2 years and that's what you have to say?"The wolf faked a hurt sound "I'm deeply saddened."

I smiled at him and kneed him in the gut then pulled him in a hug that lasted for a second "How's that?" "I could go without the knee."Tala wheezed "YOU'RE BACK ALREADY?!"Of course I perfectly recognise that Bryan Kuznetsov voice "Hi Bry-Bry." "Damn!"In a flash I was in a hug by Bryan which lasted only a mini-sec "I thought I told you to die." "I'm not that obedient Bryan."I turn to Spencer "Hey Spencer."I gave him a pleasant hug which he returned "You behaved Rico." "What about me?!" "Come here you elf!"I grabbed Ian in a hug then let go "You're as short as ever." "I'm gonna grow up real fast!"Ian shook his fist at me "And then I'll be taller than Spencer." "Keep on dreaming imp." "Hey!"I smiled at the tactic then turn in front to meet a pair of purple eyes

"Kai Hiwatari."The owner said extending his hand which I took it "Rico." "I've heard a lot about you."He said while retreating his hand "Read a lot about you."I replied causing the guy to smirk "Ian was right about you're smart reply." "Please enlighten me to what else they told you about."I look at the rest who were all listening and following us closely "You're a girl, I should check my neck around you, I should not piss you off and you love it when Ian puts Tala in an embarrassing situation." "Who doesn't?"I look at Tala who frowned at me "That's why Ian is my favourite."Ian grinned at the rest "You're spoiling him Rico."Spencer said as we reached the ruins of the front gate where a group was standing "What happened again?"Tala grumbled "Who?"I asked "The bladders."Spencer said and once again they became the cold Blitzkrieg Boys.

"What's going on here?"Tala caught their attention "This guy wouldn't allow us to pass!"A small red head bob up "Actually."Now it was a girl with short brown hair-she doesn't look like a blader "The officer said he has to take Brooklyn in."From behind I shared a look with the rest "He did nothing wrong!"I recognise the champion as he tried to reason with the officer-who was Vladimir himself "It was Boris's fault, Brooklyn did nothing wrong!" Ah! A golden heart! "Rico?"I look up at Tala "Make them leave." "I'm charging you."I grumbled and moved in front of the officer

"Can I have a word Mr. Vladimir?" "What have you got to say?"The man followed me away from the crowd. After a few talks the man went back "Alright, who's your team captain?"I watch as the silver haired boy went in front "You will be taking custody of your team mate here until the BBA group decides what to do."

"You can barely walk Tala."While the agent spoke to the rest the Russian team walked by me "What do you suggest?"The red head asked causing me to lift up me bike keys "I have a bike Ivanov." The group shared a look at each other "No."Tala flat out refused

"Go ahead captain."Bryan grinned "Like she says."Spencer said "It'll take you longer to reach the hospital like this."Ian hides behind Spencer "Don't team up on me."Tala glared at them "Rico's right you know."Even Kai was grinning "I can do what I want."A glare was flashed at us "I am te-" "Argument off valid."We-minus Hiwatari and Ivanov-chorused and passed each other a grin "Come on captain."I dragged the boy towards the waiting orange bike not far away "Here."I passed him the helmet "Rico-" _VROOM! _I started the bike "Put it on Tala."Tala sighed and agreed and soon was seated behind me "Hold on tight."I let go of the brakes and taking advantage of the empty-wide street I started off with a wheelie then a drift to the right corner.

Normal P.O.V.

Once the bike disappeared in a corner with Tala almost flying off the backseat, the boys look at each other "Is captain going to come back to Russia?"Ian looks up at his team mates "Let's hope he does."Spencer turns around to find curious faces staring at them "I really need a driving lesson."Bryan mumbled and started walking "I'm looking for the best casket-"Kai talked in his phone.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

2 days later Tala was finally released from the hospital-mind you I foot the bill and right now we were in the airport waiting for the plane home. Kai was the only one knew about our departure so he was the only one in the farewell committee. "See you in the next year's tournament."He said when the announcement came for China bound passengers "Take care Kai."He and the captain shook hands then Tala turned to the terminal closely followed by us.

The entire ride to China was silent mainly because it was public and a lot of people were staring at the Blitzkrieg Boys while I enjoy observing the ground below from the back seat. After changing our plane in China we were gearing up again, this time with Tala seating next to me and the others on the row next to us. Ian was getting restless, Spencer was taking care of his headache and Bryan was trying hard not to show that he was having one of his paranoid thoughts-engine damaging, plane bursting in flames, hijack...he has a list of such thing and their remedies. Soon all were asleep except me "So..."and maybe Tala "What are you gonna do now?"  
"Honestly suicide used to toped my list but now I don't know."  
"Are you gonna continue living with us?"  
"No I'm gonna live with the street cats; of course I'll be living with you guys!"  
"You're not looking forward to life are you?"  
"Let's see...I'm not a virgin so I'm not looking for a shag, love is something off my list, marriage...uh...I better say goodbye to it as well. All that's left is death unless the organisation wants to hire me again. Hm... better become a missionary and run around spreading chaos-"  
"Rico?"  
"What?"  
"You finally earned your freedom why go back to your old life?"  
"What do I do then?"  
"You could be our manager until we retire from the beyblading."  
"And then?"I curiously look at Tala as he got lost in his thought "And then..."He turned to the night sky visible from the window "I don't know."He turns back at me then smiled-Wait! He just smiled? "Maybe we can discover what to do together."I continued staring at him then turned away-I don't really like this Tala, maybe the coma screwed up his head. Ah! That's it he'll heal later on then he'll start bossing around me. Sheese...do I really come back for all of this?

Normal P.O.V.

Spencer sat on the back of the two silently listening to his captain as he almost confess his love for the still crazy-as-shit assassin next to him. No matter how arrogant Tala is, he's not dum he knows the consequences of his confession, either Rico is gonna kick him out of the plane of she's gonna poison his food or she'll rip him apart bare-handed.

There's also an option of her sending this plane up on flames but then Bryan will be there to-Spencer stopped himself, he don't want to know what Bryan might do if he got winds that the plane was on fire. It wouldn't do him any good and his hammering head could use some peaceful rest, thank you very much. He allowed his eyes to travel back at the red hair sticking out from the front seat, Tala better be fully geared for his confession or risk losing that pretty face of his.

Rico's P.O.V.

Finally! Russia sweet Russia! Oh! How I missed thy homely covers! The sun of thy early autumn! Breeze of thy beauty swept across thy majestic plains! Hm...I better become a poet when all of these are over. "Home sweet home."Bryan next to me said as we walked in the airport terminal and Tala on the other side took a deep breath of air maybe happy that he got back to Russia after a life-death battle in the hospital. "Will you just look at that?"I whistled catching the attention of the Blitzkrieg Boys. Lo and behold right in front of us was a crowds with play cards dedicated to the Russian blading team, I look at the team to meet their shocked faces "Who told them?"I heard Tala grumbled "Don't forget to smile."I told them and walked away clearly knowing that this is not my place. One of the fans shouted "BLITZKRIEG BOYS!" and all heads were turned to them, at once the crowd went wild.

On the parking lot I stood near a yellow taxi with my luggage as I watch the Blitzkrieg Boys had a grand welcome back to Russia. Seems their heroic act at BEGA really did pay off-good thing their smiling (Sending fans to cloud nine). They all went towards a waiting car-that was when Tala waved at me. I returned a gesture to show that I was travelling by the taxi then got in.

Soon I was on the foot of the familiar hill, sighing I climb up the hill with my luggage behind me. After a few minutes I was at the front door, for the past two years nothing had changed except that the nearest dinner had three more on their menu and I am finally 17 years old. While waiting for the door I took off the hood and took my braided hair over my shoulder. "Yes-"I was meet with a pair of red eyes "You're finally home!" "Hey Ian."I stepped in the house "Where's everyone?"I asked looking around "Back side."Came the reply "You look good with long hair." "Oh...thank you-"I said putting me stuff on the couch "And you're more polite!"Ian cheered at his discovery "It'll be weird to see you so...girly!" "Wait till I paint the house pink and start singing Hannah Montana songs."I smiled at the shocked Ian then opened the back door.

"YO!"I threw the doors open with a loud SLAM! "I'M BACK HOMMIES!" "Good to see you!"Bryan aimlessly said they all were concentrating in the beybattle. "YO!"I yelled again "I HAVE DINNER!" "Welcome back!" Bryan sprang towards me "It has been lonely!"Tala followed then Spencer "You've been missed." Why did I even come back to these hypocrites?


	9. Chapter 9

Hey! After a going to hell and back...I'm finally in class 10! (Sophomore) Anyway...Ian's crush is revealed!

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

The time rolled by and it was well after Christmas that Spencer finally got us to clean the living room "But-" "No." "Spe-" "No." "Come on ma-" "NO!" "I'm team-" "ARGUMENT OFF VALID!" We all sighed and went to cleaning whatever was needed. Let's see-there were warping papers, plastic cups, playing cards, decoration, paints on the wall, the fire place could need some scrubbing. It was under Spencer's watchful eyes so we can't laze around. After sometimes Bryan exclaimed "Look at that!" "Bry-" "Wait-wait-wait! It's a green haired chick-look kinda familiar."At that we were all staring at Bryan who had a paper in hand "It's for IAN!"At that the snake blader sprang out at once and ran for it "Give it back! Bryan!" The falcon easily put Ian in a distance and stared at it "'Kevin'?"His eyes widen "Oh! Shit! It's that monkey from CHINA!"At that we all rushed towards Bryan and flocked around the photograph and the letter attached to it.

Horror of all horrors! It was a girl in a playful spirit sticking her tongue out at the camera, her elbow length green hair swinging in the air and the blue sky contras to it. She was wearing a yellow top and had an orange object in hand. The note attached to it says

'Having fun in the White Tiger hills, merry Christmas from China!

-Clumsy Monkey

P.S. Having the mountain fruits all to myself, too bad you aren't here.'

We all turn to Ian who was standing there looking guilty "I-I'm sorr-" "You're GAY?!"Bryan was the first one as always "You could've told us!" "I'm NOT GAY!"Ian yelled back "Kevin is a girl and it's Kevlin!" "You mean." They all turn to me "You're dating her?" "uh..."Ian started blushing. The rest of us shared goofy grins "When were you gonna tell us?"Tala asked taking a few steps in front "Uh! MH! I-"Ian took a few steps backwards "I-I-guys?"He was now in a corner "How long?"Spencer asked "We're not dating."Ian confessed looking at his feet "The first tournament I found her trying out to reach for her shirt. I challenged her to come out and take it from me-" "Ian!" "I swear! I didn't know she was a she!"Ian shrink a bit more at Tala's graze "It was only after she came out from the bathroom that I know about it. I ran into her again after I won my battle with Steve."We all listened quietly "I was just wandering around the corridor and she happens to be there in the empty place!"Now he was turning redder

"She said she was a guy and started arguing with me about it! I swear!"Ian faced us all "She was noisy and was going to attract unwanted attention! I just kissed her to shut her up!"Our grin widen and we let out a low laugh "You guys wouldn't like me being friends with her-" "Woah! Woah! Wait!"Bryan broke in "We're open hearted Ian!"The rest of us gave him a look "What? I am!" "It doesn't matter Ian."Tala said "We are not old fashioned." "So you love her?"At Spencer's question we all look at the boy who only leaned against the wall "I...don't know." "Yeah you kiss her to shut her up."I said "What happened after that?"

And so Ian began his story, it seemed after they broke off Kevin yelled at him for being a perverted reptile and Ian told her his name was 'Emperor Snake' and called her 'Clumsy Monkey'. Kevin told him she was 'Monkey Emperor', after that they only shared a look to each other in the airport before parting. In the recent tournament Ian ran into Kevin again in the park looking like she needed a cheer up. They pulled prank on the team captain-Lee or something. Ian only said he made her laugh then they exchange mail address (Internet access in Kevin's village was next to impossible), before they parted again Kevin kissed him.

I let out a whistle "You two are damn hormonal."The others laughed while Ian's face looked like it was about to explode "Maybe Kevin sent some more presents that Ian forgot about?"We all look at Tala and at once got to our feet and ran for the mess. "DON'T!"Ian was not letting us get hold of another personal message. We cleaned the room in record timing but found none other.

* * *

Next would be meeting Kevlin (Kevin, I'll be using the female name from here on wards)


	10. Chapter 10

Upload while you still have time! Upload before board examination eats you alive!

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

The world tournament rolled in and of course the Blitzkrieg Boys got the red carpet entrance to the tournament with me as their manager-cum-trainer. Might I tell you all as well that I re-open the old abbey to check their physic and you wouldn't believe me! Their marking points were below 500, in their abbey days they easily pass the 650 bar with Tala on 700. After that I used the typical abbey training exercise-mind you the punishment are a hell lot lighter than the original, yes-a light punishment but a hell more embarrassing. In the given 7 months prior I manage to get them to pass the 800 bar.

"Well..."I approached the broken arena "A record of 810 points."I said "The new beyblade model survived without a scratch, good to say this year's champion may be the Blitzkrieg Boys." "Hm..."Spencer nodded. A week prior a few BBA officials came to inform that this tournament may be the Blitzkrieg Boy's last as Spencer was already 21-either that or the group continues without him. Of course Tala and Bryan also voted for an early retirement that leaves only Ian who will compete in the next year with a new team under Russia's BBA. The BBA also came with job proposals for Spencer-noting that they were all Abbey trained, the BBA wants Spencer in the country's military in the special case. As for Bryan and Tala they were given the choice to join the military or Russian BBA Corporation or other option. They say they don't really come with such offer but since beyblade was one of the things that uprooted their childhood, the BBA came up with the offers. But this didn't dampen the spirit or the excitement of finally meeting Ian's red-thread-of-faith. We all have been tirelessly teasing Ian about it.

Soon the day came; all the contestants were put together in a grand luxurious hotel somewhere in the islands of Indonesia. It was dedicated to Beyblade and was recently opened so this year's contestants were allowed to enjoy it for a week until the tournament. Might I add-the invitation was personally from the head of BBA so I had to drag out the Blitzkrieg Boys, it didn't involve much wrestling after I added that the White Tiger X will also be present there.

Right now all of us were in the hotel-watching as the carpets roll out for the captain to meet. I was standing behind the Blitzkrieg Boys so that I can clearly see the sparks in Ian silent eyes and Kevin's as their looks crossed. I had the same outfit as the ones when I first went to Japan so they can't really see my smirk when Kevin gave an almost invisible wink at Ian who smirked-mind you these two were as tall as any other normal teenager. After the captains meet, all the manager/coach were given the keys to an entire floor. The hotel had a different building for the bladders so you can travel around without being afraid off fans springing out of the corner.

Once we reached in I immediately turn to Ian "Well..."I said "She's really good in winking." "Y-you saw?"Ian went scarlet "Who would miss that?"Bryan collapsed one of the plus couches "You two were loud."Tala smirked "Their captain almost caught you."Ian was now mumbling nonsense then ran in his room. "I'll go check on the luggage."I opened the door and was about to head out when I saw the unsuspecting green haired all alone on one of the balcony "Hey..."I turn back in the room "Red-thread's nearby." "Should we?"Bryan was the first to sit up on the couch "I'd like to meet her."Spencer said "I vote for yes."Tala grinned.

Normal P.O.V.

"Monkey!"The green haired boy(girl) came alert and was now facing the group who were rumoured to be the scariest, right now with their grin they were a hell lot more creepier "I have a name."Kevin frowned at the captain who was now standing in front of him(her). "Yes you do."The tall blond nodded "Kevin or...Kevlin?" 'Shit!'His(her) eyes widen at that 'How'd they know?' "Relax clumsy monkey."Now was their manager in all his(?) black-grey glory "We share the same secret...except mine is not a secret. I'm just misunderstood." "Ian! You traitor!"Kevin was now ready to cut down that perverted reptile

"Wow-wow holds your horse uh...monkyineg."Kevin turned to the one who had sent Ray in the ICU 3 years ago "It was either the electric chair or the truth." 'Electric chair?'Kevin's eyes widen 'They use electric chair on each other?' "No it was the whip or suffocation."Spencer corrected the falcon 'S-suffocation?'Kevin suddenly doesn't feel so right "Come on."Rico threw away the hoddie revealing dark hair framing her pale face "It was the alligator pond or be fed to the wolves." 'A-alligator? Wolves?'The green haired neko-jin leaned against the wall "Ok guys."Tala broke in his team who seemed to enjoy scaring the crap out of everyone "No need to worry Kevlin."He turned to the girl "None of the things they said are real." The girl let out a sight "He was put in a casket and buried 6 feet below the ground for 1 minute."

The colour drained from her face as the Russians laughed. "So..."Rico leaned near her "What's your relationship with Ian?"Kevlin immediately came down to earth "I...don't know."She admitted "Hm..."Spencer checked his wrist watch "The others wouldn't be coming up for another 30 minutes." The others shared a goofy grin and dragged the girl in their floor despite the neko-jin's protest (Lucky thing the rest were on the ground for dinner).

Once inside Kevin was forced on the couch which caused her to glare at the captain "Dinner just arrived when you guys were out-"One of the doors opened and a wet haired Ian came out wearing only lose faded jeans. His eyes immediately fall on the green haired who had a blush spread on her face "K-Kevlin?!" "Put on a shirt PERVERTED REPTILE!"Kevlin hauled a cushion at Ian which slapped the back of the retreating snake "And tie up your hair!" "Someone's feisty."She glared at Bryan "And blushing."Tala added "Why don't you two just go ahead and be together?"Rico was now coming out with the trolley of food-when did she left them?

"My village."Kevilin mumbled as she watched the tempting foods being put out on the glass table "They're old fashioned." "Inter village marriage."The manager said passing Kevlin her share while she nodded "My team wouldn't be happy with it too."Kevlin added "Although Mariah would accept it after a while-she's a sucker for romance, Ray wouldn't be that affected but he'll still be the older brother. Gary would mind-a lot and Lee would be the worst." "That sucks."Bryan whistled "And everyone thinks you're a boy?"Spencer reached out for the sauce

"It was just a joke."Kevlin defended "They pronounced 'Kevlin' as 'Kevin' and since Kevin is a boys' name, they put in my gender as male." "You could change it."Rico was stabbing the light out of her pasta "That'll be boring."Kevlin grinned-she's having second thought about the Russian team, they were fun to be with. "What's for dinner?"Ian came running out and drop on the empty seat between Tala and Rico "You're getting none if you're seating here."Rico pointed at the empty slot between Kevlin and Spencer with the end of the fork "Go sit there. This is the moment when you introduce us to your girlfriend." "She's not my girlfriend!"Ian argued but went and sat on the pointed slot "Ever heard of silent dating Ian?"Bryan said "You're on a silent relationship with Miss Monkey here." "It's Monkey Emperor."Kevlin retorted "Yeah yeah..."Bryan waved it off.

After dinner ended a game of poker followed and ended with a non-alcoholic drink

"It's already 10:30!"Kevlin jumped to her feet "I'll drop you off."Ian offered "Hold that Romeo."Rico said standing up at once "A girl walks alone with a not properly dressed male, ring any bell?"They look at Ian who was only in his boxers-a dare

"I'll drop her off."The manager walked towards the door "Come on Kev before your team lodge a complaint about rowdy Russians abducting their youngest member." "Actually."Tala managed to get off the chair "We did abduct her." Rico stared at the captain "I expect the room clean by the time I return."Rico said "Heard that."Tala turned to his team "The manager wants the room clean." "That includes you as well captain."The grey eyed girl pointed out "But I'm team-" "Argument off valid."Everyone chorused-even Kevlin who had spent enough time with them to know that Tala enjoy abusing his power and the team's counter attack. "Good night guys!"Kevlin waved at them and followed the older girl out of the room "Emperor Snake."Ian looks at her "I left a present for you."

Just outside the door the two stood until a loud BANG erupted followed by a loud laughter "You really did it."Rico smiled at the younger girl who gave a salute "Thank you!"

* * *

Let's give this couple a chance


	11. Chapter 11

Dad almost found this story...better have it transfered to my pen-drive

* * *

**CHAPTER 11**

The next morning the walking dead were all in the Blitzkrieg Boys room with a cup of coffee in their hand, I wouldn't really be that surprised if the director the 'Walking Dead' cast them in his trilogy. Anyway, it's a beautiful morning and I'm hungry.

Somehow I got the team for breakfast where they quietly ate and I ate mine, I really hate public you know, can't even do something you like without being tagged in a title. I was the first one to finish my share and I got up "I'll double check the schedule." On my way to the residential area I went pass a shouting "Tell me Kevin!"I went to the closed door to observe "Where were you so late last night?" Oh shoot! Kevin's in trouble with his captain. "I told you I was on the grounds!" "How did Mariah miss you then?"Lee's voice rang "You're the youngest _Kevlin _and youngest have respect for their leaders." "Lee!"That was a girl's voice so I presume that it was Mariah or whatever the pink haired name was "Kevlin said she's sorry." "Kevlin's already sorry."That was a big voice so I presume it was Gary "Let her go Lee." "You better not do that again Kevlin."Lee was calming down "Anything can happen to you." 'Yeah like falling in love.' I smirked then went on my way.

Towards noon I watch as the team did their usual routine of sparring, all of a sudden Ian stopped "Rico."He turned to me "Can I-" "Don't make a habit out of it."I replied and watched as a huge smile spread on his face then run away. "Who am I sparring with then?" "Me."I went in front of Tala and took my stance "Here I come!" Tala quickly dodges the kick which I aimed for his gut and pulled myself out of his reach when he came with a punch. Like this the entire week went by, Ian would rush off after training and come back with his wounds perfectly looked at, he would share that look with Kevlin whenever he got the chance and Kevlin would come in our floor for mini-party of movie nights and a soda drink. Of course his team was suspicious; one night 'Kevin' was caught sneaking out towards us that's when I told them that Ian destroyed 'his' beyblade the other day and 'he' was in our floor for repairing.

Soon the championship began; the Blitzkrieg Boys easily overcame their opponents. If I was asked about the opponents I will say that either they had been really lucky in the qualifying rounds or was really unlucky to face the wolf. As usual the new groups feared the Blitzkrieg Boys and the fans loved them even more.

It was the day break before the quarter-finals that Ian approached me looking unsure "Uh...Rico?" "You're here?"It was evening the time when the group have their private moment and Ian to approach me during this time was a surprise for me. "Come in."I sat up on me bed and watched as Ian sit on the chair opposite to me "Uh...can I pull out of tomorrow's tournament?" I stared at the boy until I got the message "You're afraid to face Kevlin in the quarter-finals." "I could hurt her." When was Ian so scared of hurting someone? "You came to the wrong person you know that?"I said referring to my previous life then I sighed "Nothing bad will happen Ian. If she knew you thought so low about her you know what she'll do?"Ian looks back up at me in amusement "Perverted reptile."We said together and Ian laughed a little "Let's get back that confidence Ian."I got up "Training ground 5, wait for me there." "Thanks Rico."I heard Ian then went out.

I found the White Tiger X training among the thick forest areas. I stood under a tree until I know Kevlin caught sight of me, that's when I flashed five fingers at her and I walked away.

Right now I am on roof of the training chamber when I saw Kevlin run in the chamber 'This better work.' good thing that this chamber was away from the rest in a separate place. A little while later I got down the roof and turn around to the door only to find it open and the two teen on the door way "So..."I raised a brow seeing that they were quite breathless, worn out and had paints covering them "Worked it out?" "Yea..."Kevlin nodded-wait, was she blushing? "Bye."As I watch her walk away I can't help but notice her lifting her hands to-I don't know-touch her lips? I turn back to Ian who had that goofy smile "Ok."I said suspiciously "What happened young man."Ian immediately started blushing hard and ran away "Wait!"I ran after the snake "We're not done talking! IAN!"

* * *

Waiting for your reviews...


	12. Chapter 12

So...finally some TalaXOC moment...

* * *

**CHAPTER 12 **

As I said before this was the Blitzkrieg Boys last tournament so they got most of the spot light, whenever any one of them was out of the hotel it always resulted in being chased by the media or the crowd and currently in the arena I lazily watched as Bryan blast the pink beyblade off the dish. Well next will be exciting; it was Ian vs. Kevin, the youngest of the teams. Bryan came and sat down next to me as Ian got up "Don't lose focus."I said and watch as he gave a small nod "You can lose against her if you want to."Bryan smirked "I'm sure captain would love to have the weight of this round on his shoulder."Tala only grunted in reply "Who said I will?"Ian turns to us with a smirk "I'm not ready to have my hair dyed pink."We all watch as the now 5'2 Ian went up the steps "They made a bet."Spencer finally said "Why is it so surprising?"

"This is it ladies and gentlemen!"The host said "They youngest member of each team in a face off!"The cheering went wild "Let's see which of them get's to watch the cartoon channel this night!" "I'd prefer if he'd shut up."Tala mumbled "More like who comes out with pink locks."I grinned "Are you ready!"I watch as Ian got to his stance "3! 2! 1! LET IT-RIP!"I shifted my view to the huge screen where the beyblades collided in a head first.

There was a hard blast, the battle had gone on for more than 10 minutes-I say those two did more than pull pranks whenever they meet up. Both of them were worn out and tired-mind you I think they talked more than beybattle, I should seriously focus on how to make Ian shut up. It was a little while later that I saw Ian's blade being knocked off 'Ian will look horrible with pink hair.' I mentally imagined Ian with pink hair and it hurt my head "It's a draw!"That DJ something announced "Ladies and gentle man! It's up for the captain to determine the fate of the battle!" Ian wearily walked in with Wyborg in his lose fist "Sorry."He said and sat down "I guess I trained with her a bit too much." "Better than sucking each other's face."I smirked as Ian tried to hide the blush. We watch as the captain got off the bench. Much as I predicted Wolborg froze Galion's ass "And the winner is!"The host said among cheering fans "The BLITZKRIEG BOYS! With that the White Tiger X has been officially eliminated from the tournament!"

In the room Ian was pressing ice-bag against his bruised cheek when there was a commotion near our door "I didn't purpose lose to him!"We all look at the door-the voice sounded like Kevlin "Galman is destroyed beyond recognisable! And you think I purpose lose to Ian?!" "Why were you getting so friendly with him in the end?"That was unmistakably the furious lion "Did you forget which team his in?!"Out of the corner of my eye I saw the rest look uneasy-I don't blame them "It's that Russian team! Blitzkrieg Boys!" "They could've changed!"The sound footsteps stomping the floor faded until all we can hear was silence.

"Ian-Ian?!"I had turned to the youngest blader but found the window opened. "With that we have the match for the semi-finals!"We turn to the screen "First round is BladeBrakers vs. Saint Shield-now I have to say in the previous tournament the Saint Shield lose against the reigning world champion. It's once in a life time battle! May you rest in peace if you miss this one out!"After that the next news came "This gotta be the greatest match in the history of match making!"Can the host get on? "It's your favourite the Blitzkrieg Boys vs. the Justice 5-"Tala switched it off "Starting from now 85% of our waking time will be in training. Rico?"I look at him "It's time to unveil what made you undefeatable." "Ian?"I asked "He can sit this one out."The reply came "He wasn't there when BEGA trashed us." I nodded in agreement.

That night and well into the afternoon of the next day I used each and every method of training and as a result they were all on the ground with their beyblades near them. "Let's call it off."I was slightly breathless from all the yelling and monitoring, I slowly got up-my every joints were hurting-and started dragging my feet towards the assigned room "Hurry up."I grunted at the boys who were moving in a slow pace-it was their fault for asking the extra hard not mine. Somehow they managed to get in the room, I and Ian were the only one well enough to travel around-minus my limps. They sleep throughout most of the afternoon and by evening they were well enough to come out for a walk "Where's captain?"Ian asked noticing the red-head missing "Sulking."Bryan replied "Hurry up Rico." "Shut up."I grunted and tried to beat down the pain from my leg "Maybe you should take a rest."Spencer pointed out "Hm..."I walked back to the hotel "Don't take too long."

The room was silent as the grave and if it wasn't for Moonster's help I wouldn't notice Tala on the couch and the empty bottle on the table. "Took you long enough."That was now our personal greeting "My leg hurts."I sat on the couch next to him "And you?" "Garland."I stared at him I know he wants nothing more than to defeat that guy who sent him in the coma a year ago "You can do it Tala."I sighed-seriously cheering people up is not my thing but after I've made myself their manager it has become a rule. "Not so encouraging."He said "When have I ever been?"I draw out suddenly feeling tired "You should rest."Tala observed "Management is catching up on you." "No."I replied walking over to the table near wall "It's staying up all night because some idiot made you an owl when you were 12 years old."I picked up the bottle of sleeping pill "And y-Hmph!"My eyes widen when I felt something warm against my lips more so when I felt warm breath over my cheek.

YOU DARE KISS ME TALA IVANOV?! Ah wait! Is that a tongue I felt on my lower lip? His arm warped around my waist and the other came up and took off my hoddie and unzips my collar. He pulled away a bit then got in a more comfortable position; I on the other hand pressed myself against the wall and froze-the tongue again? Oh well. I silently parted my lips and took in his tongue while my hands wandered, that's when I notice he was shirtless-the joy! (Note the sarcasm). My left hand lightly traced his scared back while my right rested on his lower left jaw and ran my fingers in his red locks.

The lack of oxygen caused him pulled away and rested his forehead on mine while catching his breath and stared at me. I opened my lips to say something but none came to my mind "You should let your hair down more often."He said taking a few steps back "Huh?"I lifted my hand and touch my hair-true it came down and now a few of them were over my shoulder. "You look beautiful." The what? I stared at him "Ok..."I lift up my hands and walked over to the table-ignoring the pain in my leg "A little too much drink Tala." "I'm not drunk."I heard him fall on the couch "Good, clean that up."I gestured towards the table and left for my room.

* * *

There! A kiss! Wow! I wrote it! Fuck...-_-


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

The battle the next day was the best one I've observed so far. In the first round of Brooklyn vs. Bryan everyone predicted the winner but they never predicted how Brooklyn would win so they were all caught surprise when Bryan turned Zeus into a beautiful mess-save for the bit-chip. "Nice work."I told Bryan who sat on the corner "Thanks."If it wasn't for Bryan turning Zeus into trash the Blitzkrieg Boys might as well kiss the world title 'goodbye'. We had it all planned actually first one to go against Brooklyn destroyed his blade and had all the beyblade installed with high destructive power-mind you I'm broke. The next one was Spencer against Mystel-or whoever the master of Poseidon was. Spencer won by a scratch, if Ian hasn't forcibly installed the 3rd Gear Metal Fury Spencer would've drowned-not really; he's of the water element too. The last one was of Tala and Garland-you know I never trusted Tala to go all raw power; he was more of the strategy kind of guy.

Since Garland was more of the muscle kind of guy I'm kinda glade I forced Tala through the self-defence battle. They didn't call out their bit-beast until the last moment, the head first collision destroyed the dish and separated the platform right where the beyblades collided. "And the winner is!"The host yelled in the mike "TALA OF THE BLITZKREIG BOYS!"Well I can die of a heart attack now. "You can die now right Tala?"I said watching the captain walked down the dish "In peace."He replied "Looks like we're going against Kai's team."I look at the wide screen where all were displayed-Spencer vs. Tyson and Ian vs. Daichi-and the next slot was empty "Who's in the empty slot?"I asked "You're the manager."Tala replied "You chose." "How generous of you _captain_."I rolled my eyes.

The entire next day was dedicated to training; even Ian cut off the date with Kevlin. The only time I saw them together was when Kevlin accompanied Ian to pick up lunch after that they quietly talked and Kevlin ran off after a short wave to us. The finals rolled in-the stadium was packed, the parking lot was packed, there was a huge crowd and of course the battle was ten times more entertaining.

As the battle went on Spencer lose against Tyson-no surprise there that kid has this amazing bond with his bit-beast, the next Ian lose the match against Daichi-that kid got lucky Bryan wasn't there because of his rib fracture. The Blitzkrieg Boys already lost the title but that doesn't mean they're going down like that. The final round was of the captains, ice against fire, red against blue and comrade against comrade. "I've been carving for this battle."I heard Bryan "Not only you."Spencer said looking at the audience who seemed to have taken extra sugar that morning. "Audience! Are you ready for the battle of the Titans?!"The host said and a loud 'YES!' was sounded throughout the stadium "Bladers are you ready?!"Another 'YES' sounded "3! 2! 1!" The audience shouted along **"LET IT RIP!"**

The first collision resulted in a wave which blew away my hoddie "Wolborg!" "Dranzer!" The first round resulted in a draw. "The second round!"Isn't that guy tired of announcing? "LET IT-" **"RIP!"**The second followed with a draw. And so the last and the third round came, both bladders were worn out, the stadium was broken but their blades were in a perfect condition so was their spirit.

It was towards the last minute that I saw the bit-beast sprang out from the group's beyblade. "Even the bit-beast knows it's the CLIMAX OF THE CENTURY!" Draciel, Dragoon, Drigger and Strata-Dragoon sided Dranzer while Wyborg, Seaborg, Falborg and even Moonster flew out of the bit-chip around my neck and sided Wolborg. "This is unbelievable!"The announcer said "Finish this off TALA!"Even us-the always silent and damn care group jumped to our feet and rushed behind Tala as our beast merged. "GIVE IT YOUR ALL CAPTAIN!" "WE HAVE YOU'RE BACK!" "YOU BETTER WIN SNOWMAN!"Tala spared us a side smirk and turn to Kai.

Normal P.O.V.

Tala watched as his team mates let down their guards and cheered on him, this really was the climax. Sparing a last glance at Rico without her hood Tala faced Kai whose team also cheered on him "Ready Kai?" "Always am Tala."Kai returned the smirk hearing their team mates launch their attack **"DRAZER! BLAZING GIGS!" "WOLBORG! NOVA RAGE!"**

Rico's P.O.V.

I heard the captain launch their attacks and the blast became hard so was the light but I caught sight of the two bit-beast shooting out through the roof and into the sky. The sky suddenly darkens and the two spirits twirled around in the sky. "ATTACK!"The two bladers yelled immediately resulting in a blinding flash.

After the flash died down I opened my eyes to see that the stadium was in total ruins but no one was hurt. The two bladders were still standing "Its-It's unbelievable!"Where did he get that megaphone? "And the winner is!"We all held our breath "TALA, CAPTAIN OF THE BLITZKRIEG BOYS!"At once our bit-beast returned "This year's champion is the BLADEBRAKERS!"Of course we won the battle but they won the championship and the crowd came running especially the media. I crossed my arms over my chest as I watch Tala came over to us "Don't know if I should be disappointed or proud." Then smirked "But then that was one hell of a team work guys."The rest returned their smirks at me.

"Mr. Ivanov! Mr. Ivanov! Sir!"We look over Tala's shoulder to face an entire crowd armed with mikes and camera "A word!" "What's your plan for the future?" "What are you gonna do next?" "Would you like to say a few words for your dishearten fans?" "Sir any love interest?"The questions were thrown but Tala remained his mask and spoke "Any questions related to the Blitzkrieg Boys may be directed to our manager Miss Rico." What?! "Any questions about our personal lives will remain unanswered."At once the cameras were pointed at me "What is the future of the Blitzkrieg Boys?" "Any hints to what is in store for the future?" "As far as I can say."They all fall silent "The future of the Blitzkrieg Boys are secured. Spencer Petrov will take up the job the BBA had generously offered-the occupation will remain confidential. Bryan Kuznetsov and Tala Ivanov have opted for an early retirement-I cannot say as to what they plan for the future but Ian Paplov will remain in the Russian national team." We moved out and the media were ushered out of what was left of the arena.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

We all watch as the BladeBrakers lift the championship trophy for the fourth time in a row "Well..."We turn to Tala "Sorry to disappoint you all, especially you Spencer." "Truth to be told."Spencer crossed his arms "I don't mind the loose." "The look on Kai's face was hilarious."Bryan smirked "That'll teach him not to look down on us!"Ian said "You're just saying that."I said "Because you'll be leading the next year's Russian team."We all smiled at that even Ian "Hey, gotta put up the image."

"So when are you planning to make your relationship public Ian?"I asked as we watch the BladeBrakers communicate with the BBA officials "Well..." Ian said "Kevlin thinks her team will kick her out if they know." "Just so you know."Tala grinned at the snake "The base has a guest room." "She's from china Tala."Spencer said "She'll freeze." "Ian'll keep her warm."We all sent sly grin at Ian who was blushing. "Tala!"We all watch as the world champion rushed to us "You have to make your last march as the Blitzkrieg Boys."

"Well you have to."I replied when they look at me "You will come along right?"Tala had already taken a few steps forward when he turned to me "After all you are our _dear _downright crazy manager." "An older sister!" Ian piped in "Sadist trainer."Bryan grinned "Retarded guardian." Spencer nodded "A family member."Tala smiled and extended his hand. A family member? I stared at the boys then grinned "You all are getting me emotional." "I have a hanky!"The snake showed me his white cloth; Tala took my wrist and pulled me along "Come on."Everyone parted and allowed us to walk pass them.

The media's eyes were on us even after we were well inside the hotel. "Ian!"A flash of green and Ian was in a dead hug-lucky thing the hall was empty "You're alright!"Kevlin pulled away "Hey!"Bryan faked a hurt sound "No greeting for us?" "Hello chicken; anyway you wouldn't believe it!"Kevlin now was staring in awe "Forget about the BladeBrakers! You guys are the hottest topic!" "We are disbanding."Spencer said "Not that." Kevlin pointed at the screen in the lobby from the small open door "The last battle of the captains totally over-shadowed the BladeBrakers's fourth time championship!"She turn to us again "Not only that, the support you guys showed in the last blow and when the bit-beast came together."At that time the news flash a re-cap of the entire best-merging episode, our beast perfectly merged like an odd pack consisting of a whale, snake, falcon and a griffin being lead by a wolf facing off the phoenix, tiger, turtle and 2 dragons. "It was epic!"Kevlin threw her hand up then turn to me "You have a bit-beast?"I took out my necklace and allowed her to observe it. "This griffin makes Apollo look like a trash cane!"The green haired said "Apollo's already a trash."Bryan snorted "Not very good Bryan."Tala said.

During the grand dinner I really enjoy watching the love birds send each other silent eye message.

Later we were in the corridor waiting for Ian when Kevlin walked in "Hey clumsy monkey."Tala greeted "Have you seen Ian?"The girl asked "We're waiting for him."Spencer said "Oh."Kevlin walked up to us and stood beside us "So you guys coming to the party?" "It's dedicated to us Kevlin."Tala said "Of course we'll be there, if not there's always crazy as shit manager."He leaned against the wall "And I'm the captain here." "Argument off valid."Kevlin said causing us to stare at her then let out a low chuckle "What?"The Chinese blader asked "Even a non-team member knows how to shut you up Tala."Bryan spared the captain a glance.

Before another word the elevator opened up and the snake blader walked out-goggle and all. "Kevlin!"Ian greeted her "Ian!" "Why is it that he always notices her first?"I heard Bryan "Because she's his girlfriend." Spencer explained the obvious.

"Kevin!"We all turn to the other side to face the White Tiger X who was quite alarmed to find their youngest member with rowdy Russians. Lee marched up to us "Kevin what are you doing with them?"Kevlin mumbled something and rush pass Lee towards the rest "What were you doing with him?" "Nothing that is unpleasant."I replied "Everything you do is unpleasant."Lee said "Stay away from Kevin got that?" "Relax we were handing over Galman."I replied and threw the beyblade at him-which I had sneaked out of Kevlin's pocket when she came and stood near us "See ya captain."I walk pass the lion followed by the rest.

Once we were a good distance away I heard Bryan "I hate that guy." "The feelings mutual."Tala responded.


End file.
